a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for cleaning and replenishing dye-liquors. In particular, the dye-liquors used in textile dyeing and post-treatment facilities where the textiles are treated with heated dye-liquors in one or more sequential dye chambers.
b) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, textiles to be dyed are moved back and forth several times through dye liquor present in one or more dye-liquor chamber(s). This reciprocating motion of the textiles is also used in pre-dyeing and post-dyeing treatments which serve to deepen the colors and to achieve color evenness.
Further, it is known to raise the temperature of the dye and wash liquors to as much as 90.degree. C., but below the boiling point of the liquor. This is generally carried out by heat pipes present inside a lower chamber, and in direct contact with the dye liquor.
Among the disadvantages of the conventional techniques are the so-called dyeing accessories which must be used to achieve dye adhesion. The accessories act like catalysts for enhancing dye deposition on the textiles. As a result, the dye liquor is not fully consumed during dyeing, and a residue containing as much as 20% dye-liquor is produced which must be disposed of as waste. These wastes are undesirable on ecological, as well as economic grounds.